Where Ever I May Roam
by yugi123
Summary: a short little fic. i thought up. Yugi is Dancing for Atem to Metallica's "Where Ever I May Roam" as his slave. its really better than it sounds, give it a chance! WARNINGS: Sexual Content. Ratings may go up in the next chapter if there is one.
1. Chapter 1

Where ever I may Roam

*FEM. Yugi

Pharaoh Atem sat in his throne. He looked around at all the people who had planned a get together for his 21st birthday. People gathered around the large stage as some of the tourches were put out to dim the room, only a few were left lit creating a calming orange glow around the stage.

The stage had a pole in the center of it and a long catwalk that ended right to where the Pharaoh sat. Suddenly in the silence, small jingling was heard as a girl walked up to the pole and took her place. Her back was to the pole as she raised her hand abover her head. She wore a pink top with silver coins that lined across her chest, her belly was decorated with a piercing through her naval, her skirt went to her ankles and a bell infested hip scarf was wrapped around her hips, her red hair played at her shoulders as she waited for another entertainer to play the sitar for her to start her dance.

The sitar started slowly as she weaved her hips around the pole. Yugi slowly walked towards the pharaoh seductively, she steped up on a platform that made her taller she grabbed a part of her skirt and made the pharaoh hold it, "Hold on to this tightly." She whispered. She rolled her butt cutely in the Pharaoh's reddned face as he did as he was instructed, the music picked up with an American instrument, and she swung from the bar that was above her, with the pharaoh still holding her skirt, it ripped right off, revealing a a small pink thong as Yugi began grinding on the pole to the music as the tempo became even faster. She swung her head making her hair fall in her face slightly.

Once she was done with the pole she started twisting on the floor to the music and crawling back to the pharaoh she sat on his lap and began to roll her body on his. Arousing her pharaoh she knew to get back up on the stage, not to anger him, but he pulled her back down and kept his hands on her hips as she began moving them once again to the American music.

The music ended and everyone who had watched, clapped and threw her some coins, but with her being a slave, only very few ever threw money.

"Nicely done Yugi. I enjoyed that very much…" he said with his voice wavering from being turned on. Atem looked at Yugi's soft pink lips and back to her beautiful violet eyes. She smirked, "Come master, may I finish the deed I started?" she smirked as they went back to the Pharaoh's chambers.

*Is this deemed worthy of a sex chapter? Let me know if you like it and I'll write one.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Where Ever I May Roam pt.2

The room was lit dimly by the torches that lined the walls. The pharaoh lay in his bed, proped up on his elbows, he was waiting for Yugi to return to the restroom, Atem took this time to remove all his gold bands and jewlery,as he had finally managed to get his cape off, the door to the restroom slowly creeked open. There stood Yugi, her body leaning against the door frame, a pink scarf was draped gently across her hips with her dance bra still on, she stalked forward to the bed.

The pharaoh's face flushed a light pink at seeing Yugi, he smirked, "Wow Yugi you look so beautiful –" before he could finish his sentence, Yugi kissed the pharaoh passionately, but she held a smirk of her own, "shut up pharaoh, I know I look good so just kiss me, mkay?" Atem couldn't hold back a small laugh at Yugi confidence, "Of course Yugi…" he kissed her as passionately as she kissed him, if not more.

In a small amount of time passed, all the laughter had turned into moans of pleasure..

*Lemon Scene*

Atem lay flat on his back as Yugi straddled his hips. She kissed along his neck to his collar bone to his chest. Atem's breathing had become more short and uneven as Yugi's moves had become more unpredictable. She slid the pharaoh's silk kilt and sash down from his waist as she took his erect member into her mouth. Atem gasped as Yugi's head bobbed up and down, "Oh..Yugi…I" he couldn't finish his sentence from the pure pleasure, he felt himself about to release so he pulled Yugi from his member and rolled over on top of her. He removed her bra and almost too quickly removed the scarf from her hips. Atem got up quickly from the bed, confused yugi proped herself up on her elbows, "Where are you going Pharaoh?" but he did not answer, but seconds past and he came back holding two ropes. He bound Yugi's arms and legs to the bed…one of many fetishes he has..

Gently he entered two of his fingers into Yugi, it was her turn to moan, ahe squirmed a bit under his touch unable to move very much from the bonds on her limbs. After a few minutes of foreplay, none of them could take it anymore, Atem slid into Yugi slowly, Yugi's face scrunched up a bit from pain, but the pharaoh (uncharacteristically) did not care, he pushed himself into Yugi, as she let out a rather loud whimper of pain, but the whimpers turned to moans as she got wetter.

"Oh A-Atem…I – I'm cumming!" her moans loud panting, and the feel of Yugi cumming made the pharaoh cum as well. Exhausted, Atem rolled onto the bed next to yugi and the both lay panting. Coming down from their high. "Atem…that was amazing.." Yugi turned her head when she didn't get an answer, "Ate-" her eyes bugged about ten times their original size at what she saw. Atem was asleep! "ATEEMM! YOU WAKE UP RIGHT NOW! Unable to even touch the egyptian king, thanks to the ropes that still bound her. She still tried will all her might to release herself so she could strangle her love. When she realized she couldn't get out of the ropes, she flopped her head down on the pillowin frustration, "UGH! Typical men….king or not…"

End.

* Hahaha, im sorry if I ruined the moment, but I had to put it in there at the end…wouldn't that suck? Funny tho right? ^^ Thanks for reading!


End file.
